Ya deberías saber
by DeathBerryxs
Summary: La pelinegra se quedo pasmada, titubeando que hacer; si seguir aparentando que lo que le gustaba era lo acogedor que resultaba el espacio reducido del armario, o admitir que había un aura, un aroma, una presencia que la resguardaba aún más.


**•**

**Ya deberías saber**

**•**

_"Ya deberías saber que solo puedo dormir bien en un sitio"  
Bleach - Cap. 198_

Por nada en el mundo quería que se escucharan sus pasos, pero tras vueltas en la cama, no encontró mas remedio.

Ya lo había hecho antes, hace mucho tiempo. Por más que estuviera incluida en la familia la mayoría de sus noches se las ha pasado en puntitas de pie. Hoy era volver a la rutina.

Golpeó la puerta tenuemente y dijo de igual manera

— Ichigo! ¿Puedo acostarme en el armario? No consigo dormir, como siempre.

Escuchó segundos después pasos firmes dirigirse hacia la puerta para luego ver con muchísima sorpresa que quien atendió el llamado no era el susodicho.

— I-Ishinn-san!

— ¡Me sorprende que no lo supieras Rukia! Ichigo y yo intercambiamos habitaciones hace ya casi dos años.

Ambos hablaron de con entonación efusiva, pero aún así manteniendo los decibeles mínimos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

— Para serte sincero, creo que no quería ver mas el armario, pero el siempre negó todo.

Rukia lo miró extrañada. Extrañada si, y un poco afligida. Podía suponer los sentimientos que quizá le causaba a Ichigo ese armario. El padre Kurosaki continúo

— Pero mira, la nueva habitación es allí — dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano — ¿Por qué no vas de todas formas? Si no consigues el sueño, ir con él tal vez te relaje un poco.

— Uhm, bueno, gracias.

La muchacha emprendió el recorrido al cuarto indicado un poco avergonzada de que Ishinn se enterara de que tenía esa costumbre.

Ya se lo había advertido tiempo atras al shinigami sustituto.

"Ya deberías saber que solo puedo dormir bien en un sitio", y así era.

Desde el día en el que comenzó a "dormir" con las hijas de la familia, ese día hace tanto tiempo, es cuando de igual manera empezó a escabullirse al armario del joven.

Pero toda esta cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el hombre de cabello negro, quien le advirtió lo siguiente

— ¡Cabe decirte Rukia-chan que ahora en ese cuarto no hay ningún armario! Pero, se sincera. ¿Hasta cuando vas a pensar que lo que te agrada tanto es que duermes en un armario?

Hubo un freno seco.

¿No hay armario? ¿Y se puede saber donde mierda voy a dormir entonces? — pensó

¿¡NO HAY ARMARIO!?

— ¿¡Eh!? — Eso fue todo lo que la pelinegra pudo articular. Un agudo, desconcertado y perturbado "eh?" —¿E-entonces para que estoy yendo? ¡M-mejor me vuelvo al cuarto con Karin y Yuzu! —

No le gustaba a donde se dirigía todo esto. Conocía lo suficiente al hombre como para saber cual iba a ser su siguiente comentario. Él y Urahara tenían la misma forma de hilar pensamientos, y si hay algo a lo que ah tenido que superar para sobrevivir en el mundo humano, era a las locuras de esa índole, y en especial de ese par.  
Así que presurosamente perfiló sus pasos a la habitación de las jovencitas esquivando la mirada de Ishinn, tratando que se quedara con las palabras en la boca.

¡Pero como seria posible que una shinigami de rango teniente pudiera ser más rápida que el veterano capitán! Segundos antes de poder bajar la manija de la puerta, sintió como el cabecilla de la casa hacia gala de su autoridad levantándola por los aires y cargándola en el hombro, mientras corría hacia el tan temido destino.

Prácticamente tumbó la puerta coronada hace ya un tiempo con el numero 15, despertando de estrépito al morador que la residía. Acto seguido y pasando olímpicamente el rostro del joven que gritaba por explicaciones, arrojó la chica a la cama del mismo, chocando ambos cuerpos brutalmente. Ichigo como pudo trató de que el aterrizaje de la muchacha fuera lo mas tenue posible.

— ¡Oh Rukia-chan! ¡Veo que ya haz llegado a la habitación de mi hijo! ¡Yo que iba a decirte que fueras de todos modos, que él no tendría problema en compartir cama contigo! ¡Te me adelantaste, caramba! — Todas estas palabras emanaban de la boca de Ishinn cual agua de una fuente. Rápidas y sarcásticas. — Bueno, queridos hijos míos, los dejo en paz. ¡Buenas noches! —

Y con esa última frase, pronuncia en una forma melodiosa, se esfumó de la escena tan rápido como había llegado a ella.

Fueron segudos donde las miradas desconcertadas de ambos llenaron el silencio, cortado por el leve carraspeo de la morena. En ese mismo instante y tan rapido como pudo, Ichigo soltó su agarre, dejando que esta se sentara mejor sobre la cama.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero la mirada intrigada del muchacho la istigaba, a lo que respondió

— Yo… No sabía que te habías mudado de cuarto. Y, bueno, sabrás que no puedo dormir del todo bien en el cuarto de tus hermanas, así que me levanté a pedirte dormir en el armario. Tu papa me atendió, pero cuando me dijo que no tenías armario acá yo quise volver con Yuzu y Karin. Pero él… Bueno, eso que viste.

Todo esto Ichigo lo escuchó con aire reflexivo, sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella lo evadiera un poco.

— Esto, bueno, ya que Ishinn se fue, yo me vuelvo a mi cama. — Conforme iba diciendo esas palabras, la shinigami se levantó lentamente y se dispuso a irse cuando una objeción se hizo escuchar.

— ¿Por qué te vas? Mis hermanas ya lo saben, hace mucho. Me lo han dicho. El viejo por mas atolondrado que parezca nunca se pasa nada por alto. Realmente el ocultarlo ya no tiene sentido. Hace mucho que no lo tiene.

Rukia lo miraba sorprendida, completamente anonadada por el sentido connotado que esa declaración tenia. Lo escuchó proseguir en igual silencio.

— Por mi, podes dormir en el piso, te doy mi almohada y una manta si querés. — Dijo volteándose para ver la pared — Pero sabé que te estoy invitando a dormir acá, en la cama, conmigo. Y preferiría que aceptes. — Y calló esperando una respuesta, si voltear a mirarla, para facilitarle las cosas a ella y a él mismo.

La pelinegra se quedo pasmada, titubeando que hacer; si seguir aparentando que lo que le gustaba era lo acogedor que resultaba el espacio reducido del armario, o admitir que había un aura, un aroma, una presencia que la resguardaba aún más.

Sintió como el colchón se hundía tímidamente ante la incorporación de un nuevo cuerpo. Sonrió aún amparado por su propia espalda. Y suspiró aliviado.

— Buenas noches Rukia.

— Buenas noches, Ichigo.

* * *

Woooo... De vuelta a las andadas. No hay un dia en que no imagine mil historias con este par, pero solo de a momentos tengo el atrevimiento de escribirlas.

Como siempre, **mil gracias por leer :)**


End file.
